The Future
by LisaVang
Summary: Does anyone truly knowns the future? And if they did, would it make any difference? A Rick and Lisa story.
1. One

This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended. I do not own any of the Robotech/Macross characters-- real or imaginary!

**The Future**

_Chapter One:_

Dreams,

Which are the children of an idle brain,

Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,

Which is as thin of substance as the air

And more inconstant than the wind. _---_ Shakespeare

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_----- On Board Breetai's Battlecruiser in Hyperspace -----_

"No!" she screamed and came out of the nightmare with a force that had her sitting up, disorientated and empty. She was drenched in sweat and tears. Remembering the dream, a fear so intense seized hold of her heart and she found it hard to breathe, let alone move.

Awake now, Lisa couldn't stop crying. The harder she tried, the more the tears came. A part of her tried to brush it aside but deep down she knew this was no ordinary dream. She had felt this way only twice in her life and both times she had watched them come to pass.

The first time, she had been too young and didn't understand it. The second time, she had been in denial but this time, she would not--could not make the same mistake again.

_Not this time! I have to stop it! _

Ever so slowly she reached for her personal intercom and called Rick Hunter's private line. After what seemed like a long time, she heard his groggy voice.

"Look, Captain Hayes, its 0400 hours in the morning..."

She winced at his harsh tone but forced herself to speak to him. "Rick, Rick... I'm...," and she stopped for tears and grief had choked her speechless. She couldn't tell him anything but cry harder than before and she doubled over, dropping her personal intercom.

"Lisa? Lisa, what's wrong?!"

Rick quickly sat up in bed when he heard the click, signaling the end of the transmission. Awake now, he ran a hand through his dark hair and hastily got out of bed. He ordered the lights in his sleeping quarter on and found his uniform on the floor.

In less than five minutes, he was out the door and running toward Lisa's quarters. Thoughts of concern and apprehension raced across this mind. He wondered what had happened.

He knew it couldn't be an attack for there was no siren ordering him to scramble. More importantly, they were on their way back to Earth. The mission to secure the Robotech Factory Satellite was a success. Commander Reno's forces had surrendered without firing a single shot at them.

Pressing the button on Lisa's door he became impatient and began banging on it.

"Captain Hayes! Lisa! Open up! It's me, Rick."

Nothing.

"If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to call security... "

The Lisa who finally opened the door for him was someone he had never seen before. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, limped and covering most of her face; her eyes were puffy and so lifeless, they scared him.

Her face was ashen and she had her arms around herself as if she was in pain. He automatically reached for her, but she shrank from him as if afraid of him. She moved back into her living quarter and he followed her as the door closed behind him.

Worried now, he asked her again what happened but she remained silent and continued to stare at him as if not seeing him. He saw her swaying then and as if in slow motion, he saw her falling.

_No! Lisa! _

He reacted on instinct and caught her before she hit the floor. Not knowing what else to do, he carried her to her sleeping quarter and laid her on the bed. He went into her bathroom then and quickly wet a cloth in cold water.

"Come on, Lisa, wake up!"

Opening her eyes, she saw Rick looking down at her with concern and worried in his blue eyes. She almost smiled for she had never seen him looking like that at her before. Then she remembered how he had looked at her yesterday when she ordered him to kiss her as a diversionary tactic.

The image made her sick and groaned silently to herself. She felt him laying a wet cloth on her forehead.

"I'm going to call Claudia," Rick said off handedly as if muttering to himself.

"No!" she cried and quickly sat up, trying to stop him.

The sudden movement made her light headed and she grabbed onto his arm for support. Acting on reflex, he reached for her too and steadies her. At that moment their eyes met and he saw something in her green eyes that made his stomach flip-flop.

_Longing?_

He couldn't tell for it had disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Lisa took a deep breath. She would not fall into a melancholy nor would she panic. She blinked hard. At last, when the fog of grief, misery and self-pity receded a little she straightened.

"Will you give me a glass of water, Rick?"

-----------

Twenty-five minutes later and sitting on her sofa across from Rick, Captain Lisa Hayes knew she was being silly. As she leaned back and took a long drink, letting the warm coffee slide down her throat and warm her all the way to her toes she wondered if she should tell him the truth.

Now that she was calm and in control of her emotions again she realized it was stupid of her to call Rick. She wished she didn't love him or feel this tightness in her throat, lightness in her head and a tingling thrill through her body whenever he looked at her; but she did and he was in love with Minmei.

She and Rick have gone out a couple of times as friends and colleagues since Dolza's "rain of death" but have never dated. There were even a couple of times when they found themselves staring into each other's eyes and wondered what it would be like to kiss each other as lovers but had never acted upon it. For neither of them was quite sure what the bond between them meant or where their companionship was going, but she did have a key to his place, and he to hers.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Rick, but I need your help." She took a breath as though she'd thought a great deal about her next words. "I'm asking you, not as your Superior Officer but as a friend. You don't have to believe me. I just want you to keep an eye on things and remind me if I forget. I just had a dream..."

"It must have been some dream to get you this riffled," he cut in looking up from his coffee.

"Just listen to me and don't interrupt until I finish or I may never have the courage to tell you again." Her eyes blazed in anger.

"I don't know when, all I know is that we-- Claudia, Admiral Gloval, me and the Trio were on the bridge of the SDF-1. What we were doing there was beyond me for I know the SDF-1 is finished. She's never going to fly again that's why the SDF-2 was built."

Distracted, she continued anxiously. "Anyway the SDF-1 didn't have any power left to activate the main gun again and... and a damaged Zentraedi battlecruiser was heading strait for us. It plans to ram us, head-on, with the bridge being the direct hit. There was no helm, secondary weapons or navigational control at all on the bridge."

Holding his gaze now, she continued. "All of the ejection modules were damaged, only module C was still operational. They... Claudia and the Admiral, they dragged me to it and I lived but they died. They all died..."

A wave of hysteria was mounting inside her. "I know you think I'm crazy. I know it's only a dream but I've had dreams like this before and they came true. Both times, I ignored it, denied it and brushed it off like it was nothing but it was something!

Her words came fast, running over one another as her eyes lost focus. "It's going to happen, Rick. I know it. I can feel it. It's going to happen and I won't be able to stop it. I have to stop it. I can't loose them. They're like... like my family. They're all I got!"

Rick wasn't sure what he expected but Lisa having a premonition of the future hadn't crossed his mind. Yet hearing the desperation and fear in her voice had sent chills down his spine however he was not going to let her know that.

"Lisa, I don't mean to patronize you but it was only a dream," he said politely. "I mean it's more like a nightmare than a dream but you can't seriously believe that you've seen the future. Things like that just don't happen."

She tensed. "Forget it! Just forget everything I've said to you, okay," she retorted. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I want you to leave, Hunter, now!"

Rick's brows drew together. "Excuse me," he said in a soft voice that made her flesh crawl, "but you were the one who called me up at 0400 hours in the morning; crying like someone just died."

Lisa's face set. 'Okay, so he didn't believe her. She couldn't blame him. But he was not going to think her unstable and crazy!'

"Well, excuse me Hunter, for thinking you might have compassion and kindness." Her words came out in a scrambled rush. "Believe me I will not make that mistake again. Now, get out!"

Rick frowned. "Okay, you got me, Lisa. I apologize if I offended you but come on Captain, if it was me telling you all this, wouldn't you feel the same way I do?"

"No," she answered tightly. "I would have listened and offered you my support."

He shrugged. "Alright, you win. Let's say I believe you. What do you want me to do?"

"I told you, I want you to help me keep an eye on things and... and remind me if I forget!" she snapped hotly. "That isn't too much for you to remember, is it?"

He glanced at her, eyes flickering and was going to say something mean back to her but changed his mind.

"It's not every day that I go around tellingpeople I have dreams of the future," Lisa said with all the cool dignity with which she had armed herself for most of her life. "But in this case, it's true. The first time was my mother's death. I had a dream about it six months before it happened. The second time was Riber's, I... I saw it two weeks before I officially recieved the telegram telling me he'd been killed in action. I'm not crazy, Rick."

"I never said you were, Lisa. I just think that you're overreacting a bit. Maybe it's the stress that we've been under lately or maybe you just need to relax and not take everything so seriously. I'm sure in a couple of days, you'll look back at this and laugh," he murmured and leaned in closer to read her facial expression.

"Oh... just forget it!" Lisa said, her tone clipped and hashed. "Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall!"

His stubbornness was making her angry and breathless. While his nearness was doing strange things to her and she knew she had to get him out of her quarters.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Just because I don't believe you does not make me the bad guy. I said I'll help and I'll help, okay. Geese Lisa, what do you want from me?" he gritted and for a moment there was a tension so strong it was palpable between them. Then the ringing of her personal pager when off and she gave Rick a rather brittle smile.

"I have to go now and get dressed. I'd left orders before leaving my shift last night for them to wake me when we jumped from hyperspace into Earth's orbit. Please, see yourself out, Commander."

As graciously as she could, Lisa excused herself and fled to her sleeping quarter. She let out a frustrating scream when she heard her front door closed not three minutes after she had fled to her sleepingquarter.

_What did you expect, Lisa? Peace? Simplicity? Did you expect him to hold you in his arms and tell you that you're not alone, that he cared? Keep dreaming! _


	2. Two

_Chapter Two:_

I truly believe that we can overcome any hurdle that lies before us and create the life we want to live.

I have seen it happen time and time again. --- Gillian Anderson (Scully, _The X-Files_)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_---- A Lonely Raining Night ----_

They walked silently, each in their own thoughts beneath Rick's big black umbrella as the rain poured without mercy.

Lisa wondered what she was going to say to him when they finally stopped. But what worried her most was believing that this night, this moment was real-- that Rick had actually been looking for her!

It was every girl's dream, she supposed to be single out as Cinderella was by her Prince Charming across a crowded room but she was no Cinderella and Rick was not Prince Charming. Just because he came for her tonight did not mean that he loved her for they both knew who he loved, would always love-- Minmei.

The knowledge sent a sharp pain through her and for the hundredth time since they left Claudia's place, she'd wished she hadn't drank so much wine so she could think clearly.

"Are you cold, Lisa?" She heard him asked.

She looked to him briefly and told him no but instead of stopping at that answer; she went further by telling him she enjoyed walking at night. She told herself to shut up but words just kept coming out of her mouth.

"... I don't know, there's something about being able to walk freely at night, enjoying the fresh air, feeling the cool breeze that comforts me. It makes me feel so alone but free at the same time too. Do you... do you enjoying walking at night?"

"Uh, yes, I do," he replied not knowing what else to say.

Lisa stopped walking and turned suddenly to look strait at him. "Rick, I think we need to talk."

He could see determination in her eyes and a slow smile curved his mouth. "Yes, we certainly do. Let's go to my quarters since it's the closest."

Lisa nodded and together they walked to his place.

Twenty minutes later, as she dried her hair, Rick handed her a cup of Claudia's hot herbal tea and came to sit across from her. Nervousness had made her hand shake a bit when she accepted the cup of tea from him but she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Rick,"

"Lisa,"

They both stopped and waited for the other to speak. Finally Rick spoke up. "I... I wanted to apologize for running that lame number on Vanessa earlier just to hurt you. I behaved like a jerk, I know that now."

"Rick," Lisa paused, lifting the cup of tea up to her mouth before saying over the rim, "if we're going to apologize to each other for all the little annoying and hurtful things we've done or said to each other since the day we met; we'll probably be here until I turn ninety. So what do you say, we forget and forgive what has happened and focus on what's to come?"

Rick gave her an amused smile, nodded then drank his tea. However he kept his eyes on her, liking the way the candlelight in the room played across her features. She wasn't beautiful like Minmei but there were beauty and grace and some indefinable air of femininity about her that drew his eye no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

Truth be told, he knew beneath her cool exterior lurked a warm and caring woman whose sensuality he found hard to resist when she let down her "Captain Hayes" persona. He's not quite sure when her looks and smiles had started to make his heart skip a beat but at this moment, he didn't care.

"Lisa, I've been doing a lot of thinking tonight and I want you to know that you're very special... important to me. I care about you, a lot. Without you, my life these past two years would have been very different-- empty," he finally managed to say and hoped she'll say something similar back to him.

Struggling with emotions, Lisa didn't know what to say that would be appropriate. She knew she couldn't tell him that she was in love with him when it was obvious from what he'd just confessed that he was not in love with her.

"You're very important to me too, Rick. I've... I've know that for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you. I think that's why sometimes I'm so hard on you... because I care."

When she finished, she met his eyes and a little shock rippled through her at the intensity she saw there. Time stood still for her and all she could see, smell and feel was him-- Rick.

_God, she was finally alone with him and he had come looking for her! _

Lisa felt strange and wonderful all over. She felt like a foolish, gullible girl who believed in fairy-tale romance and almost believed she was beautiful, desirable and mysterious. She found herself drawing a slow breath and wanting to close the distance between them.

"So what did you and Claudia talked about tonight," Rick asked out of the blue and the question brought her crashing back into reality.

Trying to buy some time for herself, Lisa set her cup in its saucer on the table next to her and leaned back against the cushions as to let him think that she was getting comfortable.

"Claudia told me how she and Roy met and... and what a jerk he was to her."

"I see," he said and regarded her quietly. Then he leaned forward, "and how did Roy overcome his flaws?"

Lisa looked at him, wide-eyed and almost laughing. "He didn't, she just told him to get lost—"

"She did not!"

"She certainly did! And after awhile he came to his senses and began courting her with gifts, flowers and love-notes when he realized she didn't want the ace pilot Roy Fokker that women loved and adored but the man behind the hero that no one cared to know or see," Lisa finished with a sad smile and noticed Rick's far away look.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you."

"He was, you know, Roy, I mean, he was one-of-a-kind," Rick said ignoring Lisa's apology and swallowed away the sadness that always came when he thought of Roy. "He was my big brother and my hero. I grew up wanting to be like him. I miss him, Lisa. It's still hard to believe he is gone."

"I know what you mean, Rick," Lisa confessed. "I wish my mother were alive too. I miss her very much even after all this time. She died when I was nine. She taught me many things I know and use in my work: patience, courage and intelligence. My mother was a brave, kind and strong person who followed the callings of her heart and dreams."

Rick heard the emotional strain in her voice and was touched by her lingering anguish, one he also had experienced and still endured.

As they continued to talk, joke, share experiences and laugh with each other, a comforting companionship that had always been there between them blossomed. Rick had never felt more comfortable in her presence than this moment, this night, and he yearned to learn more about her-- Lisa, the woman, not the Captain.

He suddenly realized that Lisa was a far more complex person than he had ever dreamed and began asking her many questions about her childhood and hobbies. He learned that she played chess and poker not to mention tennis in junior high school. More importantly he learned that tulips and irises were her favorite flowers and that she loved strawberry ice cream.

But what humbled him the most was understanding that she, Lisa Hayes was a wounded person. One who had never been whole, and would never be as long as she continues to feel guilty for living while her fiancé, Riber had died.

"Rick, did you just knew flying was for you? Like a calling or passion that you just had to follow," Lisa asked when she noticed that he was staring at her with a frowned on his face.

"Yes," Rick answered after awhile. "I can't explain it. I just knew. I was four when my father first took me up in one of his old planes and six when he let me fly one by myself for about ten minutes. Since then flying was all I've ever wanted to do. It's like I was born to fly, Lisa."

She thought he was finished, but he spoke up again when she would have spoken.

"When you're up there, soaring in the big, open-wide sky," he continued, "it's like you're free and nothing can touch you. Like the world belongs to you. One of these days when we have some time on our hands, I would like to take you up there with me in my Mockingbird. That's if you'll come."

"I would love to Rick," Lisa answered and her lips automatically curved into a joyful smile.

After a while, he noticed that she was yawning and he wondered if he was boring her. But on closer look, he realized that she was tired for she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Will you stay the night, Lisa? It's late and still raining outside. You can have the bed while I take the couch." When he saw a flicker of uncertainty crossed her face, he added. "I would like you to stay, please."

"I'd like that, Rick. Thank you," Lisa replied, nearly giddy with apprehension and excitement, for she was already thinking of tomorrow and could see them sharing a light breakfast together like a normal couple.

Getting up, she was just about to leave when he caught her hand and raised it to his lips. "Pleasant dreams, Lisa," he said afterward and she could see laughter and flirtation in his blue eyes.

Lisa Hayes was not the sort of person with whom men flirted. She never had been even when she had been young and happy. And now that she was being flirted with by none other than the object of her affection, it felt rather pleasant, wonderful actually and she blushed.

"Good-night, Rick," she said in what she hoped was a cool tone and squeezed his hand. The smile she gave him as she turned to leave was radiant and dazzling sweet.

Watching her go, Rick smiled with silent amusement and at the same time felt a curious ache in his throat, almost as if he were on the verge of tears. For he had given her so little yet she had looked at him as if he walked on water.

----------------------------------

Rick tossed and turned on his couch, unable to sleep for thinking about Lisa Hayes, the many challenges they had faced together and the many more ahead of them. He knew he was right in telling her that she was special to him. For she is-- important to him, he can't imagine his life without her yet there was Minmei.

_Minmei... _

Thinking about her always made him feel so alone, heartsick, confused and depressed yet he can't understand why he still loved her after almost four years of being separated from her. He wondered what is it about her that had kept him enchanted even after all this time.

_Was it her heart-stopping beauty, her glow of eternal youth, her cheerfulness; her dreamy smile or was it the light in her eyes when she laughed or teased that he can't seem to forget? _

'Stop it!' he told himself, 'stop wishing for her, she's out of your reach. She can never be yours. She belongs to Kyle and her legions of fans. You were always just a friend, a big brother.'

Hearing a noise from his sleeping quarter, he quickly got up and went to look on Lisa. Upon reaching his bed, he glanced down and noted that she was sleeping peacefully and only then did he allowed his gaze to trace the curve of her jaw, the fullness of her lips and the swell of her breasts as she breathed evenly.

Unconsciously he inhaled the fragrant smells of her shiny hair and her subtle perfume.

_Lisa... why do you tug so on my heart when it's Minmei I love and want? You make it so hard for me not to respond to you, and impossible for me to think of you only as my CO. _

'Turn around, Hunter and walk away now!' he told himself sternly and glancing once more at Lisa again he followed his inner voice and left her-- untouched.

Lisa opened her eyes the second she felt Rick stepped out of the room. She held her breath and listened to the noise of him settling down on his couch again before she exhaled. Only after when she didn't hear him tossing or turning anymore did she let herself relaxed and hugged his pillow tightly to herself; for it felt heavenly sweet-- oddly natural to be sleeping in his bed and be surrounded by his scent.

When they had said their 'good-nights' to each other earlier, she had hoped he would kiss her but he didn't. To kiss him, she knew, would have been sheer bliss and to make love to him would have been rapturous.

_Lisa, you're dreaming now, and dreaming never got anybody anywhere. So snap out of it! _

But she smiled to herself anyway, snuggling deeper into his pillow and longed for this to be only the beginning for them.

'Anything is possible,' she whispered to herself and sighed. 'Believe, Lisa, you just have to believe.' Feeling hopeful and optimistic, Lisa closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning as Rick cooked Lisa his famous bacon, egg and cheese omelet, she asked him to have dinner with her at her place tomorrow night. He agreed readily and told her that it was a date.

"I'll even bring the wine," he said and smiled at her teasingly while thinking quietly to himself how fresh, lovely and perfectly composed she looked this morning. "But only if you tell me that my omelet is delicious, perfect and the best you've ever had," he finished as he set the omelet in front of her.


	3. Three

_Chapter Three:_

Love is patient, love is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._ ---_ 1 Corinthians 13:4-7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_--- In The Peace Garden in New Macross City ---_

"Today's the day, my love. You are officially looking at the Admiral of the Fleet for the REF's peace mission to Tirol. You won't believe this but its true, Sammie's my First Officer! I know what you're thinking but she's changed; all of us, we've changed, how could we not?"

Closing her eyes, Lisa blinked away the tears and hoped he hadn't noticed for she knew how much he hated for her to cry, especially for him.

"I'm so excited about the mission but so anxious too. Everything I've worked for and planned for has come true today. But I would give it all up gladly just to see you again; to feel your arms around me once more and hear you say you love me one more time. I miss you, I miss you so much," Lisa said as her fingers traced over his name slowly in the granite plaque underneath the statue of Skull One.

"When I told you of my dream that day long ago, I never imagined it would be like this. I never thought it would be you, Rick. I never saw it coming until it was too late but you did. You remembered; you said you'll help and you did."

Her heart pounding, Lisa fought hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to choke her. "You said, _'no regrets'_, and I've lived accordingly to your wish but at moments like these, Rick, I can't help but wonder if there could have been another way..."

The tears she had tried so hard to hold back rushed forward then and she had to stop talking as she sank to her usual spot in front of the statue.

_If only... _

-----------------------------

-- NINE YEARS EARLIER --

"I love you. I always have and always will! Good-bye, Rick." Lisa said and smiled at him but she does something Captain Lisa Hayes rarely does. She saluted him.

In shocked all he could see were the tears streaming down her beautiful face and the way she held herself-- strait, stilled and so formally distanced from him.

"Lisa..." he said, wanting to tell her that he loved her too and despite everything that has happened between them and... and Minmei; it was her, always her but before he could even finished uttering her name she was gone.

"No!" he screamed and took off after her but couldn't move and he wondered why when he realized that someone was holding tightly onto him.

"Minmei? Minmei! Let me go! I have to go..."

Suddenly there was a loud boom in the distance and without thinking he pulled Minmei onto the ground and covered her body with his all the while, his mind was yelling out Lisa's name.

Once the blast ended, he quickly got up and took off after Lisa again, not caring that he was abandoning Minmei or that they were being attacked. He just knew that he had to find Lisa for she was in danger, she was alone, and she had left him believing he didn't love her. This realization saddened him to the core of his being.

"Lisa! Lisa, where are you?!" he screamed as his eyes searched and wondered everywhere for her while questions blasted through his mind in panic and chaos.

_Is she hurt? Is she dead? Will she forgive me? Am I too late? Have I destroyed everything between us by indulging in a childish fantasy?_

Then he saw her-- bruised, battered and lifeless on the pavement not two feet away from where he was. Everything in him screamed out in silent agony and he saw his life flashed before his eyes-- regrets, loneliness, hell and everlasting longing for her. In that moment, he knew his world had ended and it was not until he saw her hand moved that he came back to life again.

"Lisa! Lisa!" she heard someone calling out to her and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" Lisa asked out loud as she stared up into Rick's blue eyes and saw love there as he stared back at her.

"No, you're not dreaming, Captain Hayes," he responded in a voice made husky with emotions. "Let me take care of you now for I love you, Lisa. I love you. It was you, always you despite what it may have seemed like. Forgive me for not seeing it until now."

She tingled all over with warmth and happiness at his words. "Rick, Oh Rick!" she cried and hugged him to her tightly.

All around them sirens blared, fires blazed and missiles from a single Zentraedi battlecruiser continued to bombarded the city but in that moment, there was only Rick and her. A man and a woman, two halves of a whole discovering love, hope and faith for the future together for the first time as a couple.

"I never knew what you meant to me until I saw you lying here just moments ago. Listen to me, Lisa, my life without you would be empty and cold with no direction, purpose or meaning. I need you. I need your passion, your focus and your love. I need your forgiveness, Lisa."

He kissed her then and the kiss was long, deep and full of yearning, promises and love; an everlasting love.

"You have always had it," Lisa said breathlessly after the kiss. "I've been waiting for you all of my adult life, Rick Hunter."

"And I will love you all my life, Lisa Hayes," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her temples then cradling her head against his chest as he struggled to help her up. "I should have told you this that... that night when I seduced you on our second date."

"Rick! Lisa! Thank God, the both of you are okay. Come, we have to get to the shelters," a voice said from behind them and they both turned to see Minmei standing here.

"Rick, I have to go. We... we're needed at our duty stations! We're under attack!" Lisa said as she suddenly remembered why they're standing in the middle of a burning city. She took a step to leave but Rick held her firmly in his arms.

"We'll go together, Lisa. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Rick! We have to go to the shelters now! It's not safe here," Minmei yelled over the blast of a missile. "Come on, Rick, let's go! You've already done more than your share. This fight is not yours any longer. Let someone else take care of it. Come with me, we could be together-- be a family like you'd always hoped for. I love you, Rick!"

"Minmei, I'm sorry," Rick said and looked at her. "I never meant to hurt you but I'm in love with Lisa. Forgive me, it was always her but I was just too blinded by my childish fantasies to see it. Go to the shelters, Minmei, and please take care of yourself."

"No! You can't! Rick, you can't leave me like this!" Minmei cried. "If you love me, you'll come with me, NOW!"

"Let's go, Lisa," Rick said and took her hand as they ran from the scene without looking back.

-------

As Lisa got out of the car that Rick had commandeered to take them to the base, she could see Max and Miriya's VTs flying overhead and heading toward the direction of the Zentraedi battlecruiser. Suddenly she felt uneasy, scared and cold as if she'd forgotten something imperative.

"Be careful, Rick," she said as she turned back to him, memorizing everything about him at this moment to her memory.

His hands cupped her face as he gazed into her green eyes and smiled. "Always, Captain Hayes, don't worry I'll be there with you wherever you are. Where you lead, I'll follow. Now, give me that dazzling smile of yours that never cease to leave me breathless and wish me happy hunting."

"Rick Hunter, I will love you all my life too," Lisa said and smiled at him while stroking his jaw line. "Good luck, Captain Hunter," she whispered as he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose and then they separated. She ran to her command post on the SDF-2 and he drove to Skull One in the hanger bays.

--------

As Rick joined his team and prepared for a direct attack from the mechas and battlepods that were protecting the battlecruiser, a frightened male voice came over the tac net and Rick heard what he feared most.

"--- The SDF-2 has taken a direct hit. We've lost communications with her. She's sinking! ---"

"No!" Rick screamed and shouted into his commo screen. "Lisa! Captain Hayes! Do you hear me? Come in, Lisa, come in! Lisa!"

_Damned you, Khyron! You'll pay for this! _

Suddenly a memory flashed before him and he froze.

--------

Lisa opened her eyes and quickly got up from the floor. Surveying her bridge, she saw chaos everywhere. Her ship had taken a direct hit some floors below the control center and at this very moment, everyone on board was doing damaged control. While her immediate bridge crew and technicians were desperately trying to get the main computer back online.

As she ran to the weapons' consol to take stock of what guns she still had operating, she felt a movement and her heart sank. They were sinking! She knew there was no hope for the SDF-2. They would have to abandon ship before it was too late. Quickly she turned to Vanessa and gave the order.

'What now?' she asked herself. 'What can I do? Where do I go? That battlecruiser has to be stopped or there will be no life left on Earth but how?'

And she knew... Today was the day, today was her nightmare-- her dream and her reality!

_No! I will not go there. I can stop it. We'll just stay here and everything will be alright. _

Then she remembered... _Claudia! Admiral Gloval! They were on the SDF-1, waiting for them-- her, Vanessa, Kim and Sammie. Waiting for them so they can do what they were trained to do-- fight the enemy! If she didn't go... no, she can't_! _Get a hold of yourself, Lisa! You're a solider, do you duty!_

Against her will she order her bridge crew after her and headed toward the service corridor still connecting the two ships together.

---------

"Rick! Rick Hunter, is that you?!" Lisa's voice blasted through the scrambled lines to his personal com and the joy, relief and excitement in it as she said his name was the sweetest music he'd ever heard.

"Lisa!" he cried, "you're okay, thank God! You scared me half to death, Captain!"

"Rick, I'm aboard the SDF-1, and we're preparing to fire the main gun..."

"I know... Lisa, your dream; I remembered," he said quietly to her and touched the com screen as if he could touch her face.

"Rick, get out of there, now! Captain Hunter, do you hear me? This is a direct order!"

"I love you, Lisa, remember, no regrets..."

"No! Rick! Don't-- "

"Fire!" Gloval's voice boomed through the bridge and Claudia's finger pressed down hard on the main gun's button at her station.

Within a second of Claudia's quick finger, a radiant white beam erupted from the SDF-1 and cut strait across the gray, gloomy sky into the Zentraedi battlecruiser. Everyone on the bridge cheered except for Lisa who had tuned everything out but Rick's last words to her: _'I love you, Lisa, remember, no regrets... no regrets... no regrets" _

No one noticed that her world had come to a stand-still; no one saw the tears that were silently falling down her face as she waited and stared at her monitor without moving a muscle. No one understood the heartache she was experiencing as she feverishly, silently, prayed and made deals with God, hoping against all hope; but the explosion came anyway.

At the minute-and-a-half delay explosion after the confirmed direct hit from the main gun to the cruiser, Gloval looked to Vanessa for an explanation and she quickly scanned her screen.

"The main gun didn't destroy the cruiser completely, Admiral. A collision from a Veritech against the cruiser's Protoculture Matrix's core did, sir!" Looking up from her monitor directly to the Admiral Vanessa continued.

"The battlecruiser was set on a collision course with us. If... if the Veritech hadn't, sir, we would've all been dead since all of our powers have been depleted... no helm, weapons or navigation control," she finished and drew in a hushed breath.

There was a moment of deep silence then every eye on the bridge turned to Lisa who was hunched over now on her consol with her arms wrapped protectively around herself as her body shook with silent, agonizing sobs.

"Rick," she whispered and continued to whisper his name over and over again and remained as she was until Admiral Gloval went to her and gathered her into his arms. While all around them, her bridge mates stood about, helpless in the presence of death and grief.

----------------

"Did he know?"

"No. There was no time. I wasn't sure at first and by the time I became sure, he was already living with her. I... I couldn't do that to him," Lisa answered and laughed pathetically to herself.

"How important that seemed then but now, it's meaningless. Everything's meaningless now without Rick..."

"How far along are you?" Claudia probed again as she tucked the blanket around Lisa and made a mental note to herself to call her sister-in-law, Dr. Jean Grant first thing tomorrow morning.

"Two months, three weeks and four days."

Lisa's voice was flat, toneless and looking at her, Claudia's heart ached. Lisa and her, they were accustomed to death, of course. But she knew no one is ever prepared for the death of a loved one especially the man you love, the man you'd built your world around, the man who was more than just your lover; he was your best friend!

"Go to sleep, Lisa. You need the rest. Your baby needs it if you don't. Think about him or her. Don't worry, everything will be okay," Claudia said in a soothing, gentle voice and brushed the hair from Lisa's browse to the side as if she were a child. "When you wake up, I'll be here."

"You will let me know the moment they find something from the site?"

"Yes, I will, I promise. Close your eyes now, Lisa. You've been up 72 hours strait without any rest at all. Trust me, you'll be able to think clearly again once you get some sleep," Claudia said in the same gentle voice she'd used just moments ago.

"I should not have told him, Claudia. I should have never told him about my dream. How could fate be so cruel to me-- to us? Oh, God, I killed Rick! I killed him," she sobbed uncontrollably again.

"Hush, you're talking nonsense and you know it, Lisa Hayes! I'm ashamed of you. Rick's a solider, he did his duty. He did what any of us would have done."

"You don't understand," Lisa said but stopped when she realized what she was just about to say.

_No! Claudia can never know. They-- Admiral Gloval, Kim, Vanessa and Sammie, they can never know that Rick traded his life for theirs because... because_ _of her! Because_ _he wanted her to be happy... because he loved her! Rick! Oh, Rick, how do I live without you?_

------------------------------------------

_--- In The Peace Garden in New Macross City---_

_If only... _

If only I'd known what you were going to do, I would have never told you; I would have found another way to stop it. I never wanted you to trade your life for theirs, Rick."

Wiping the tears from her face, Lisa looked up at the statue again and took another deep breath before continuing.

"She still blames me for your death. I don't think she'll ever forgive me but I've come to accept it. I know she visits you sometimes by the white roses that she leaves for you and I'm glad because no one should be alone. I think in the end, she... she'd come to realized too what you meant to her."

Getting up from her sitting position on the ground, Lisa noticed that the sun had sunk lower than usual on the western horizon.

"Anyway, I came here today to ask you to come with me, Rick, to Tirol, to the stars, my love, to the stars and beyond. It's where we belonged. It's where we were meant to go, together. Everybody we know and love is going except Admiral Gloval and Claudia. The Admiral says that somebody has to stay and keep an eye on Leonard and Emerson but I think that's just his way of telling me that I'm ready; that it's time for me to take the command chair and face my destiny."

Tucking a strand of fly-a-way hair back behind her right ear, Lisa continued.

"I hope I've made the right decision by allowing families on this mission, Rick. I guess one never truly knows the future, only time will tell and history will judge whether I was right or wrong. So... what do you say, Captain Hunter? Is a direct order from your Commanding Officer required or will my dazzling smile do the trick?"

Lisa paused and waited before finishing.

"By the way, your son is driving me crazy with his persistency in demanding that I let Max teach him how to fly since Dana is already receiving lessons. I've never seen a kid wanting to fly as much as he, well, maybe Dana but I think she prefers to "kick ass" more. I told him earlier today that on this mission if Max has time, he could. You know what he said to me just before I came here, Rick? He said, _'it's like I was born to fly, mom'_."

Blowing him a kiss, Lisa turned to leave when she felt a warm breeze sweeping through her and she smiled; a dazzling smile that never cease to leave Rick Hunter breathless.

**THE END **


	4. Four

CHAPTER FOUR

"And when the future hinges on the next words that are said, don't let logic interfere, believe your heart instead" ---Philip Robison

_--- In The Peace Garden in New Macross City---_

_If only... _

"If only I'd known what you were going to do, I would have never told you; I would have found another way to stop it. I never wanted you to trade your life for theirs, Rick."

Wiping the tears from her face, Lisa looked up at the statue of Skull One again and took another deep breath before continuing.

"She still blames me for your death. I don't think she'll ever forgive me but I've come to accept it. I know she visits you sometimes by the white roses that she leaves for you. And I'm glad because no one should be alone. I think in the end, she... she'd come to realized too what you meant to her."

Getting up from her sitting position on the ground, Lisa noticed that the sun had sunk lower than usual on the western horizon.

"Anyway, I came here today to ask you to come with me, Rick, to Tirol, to the stars, my love, to the stars and beyond. It's where we belonged. It's where we were meant to go, together. Everybody we know and love is going except Admiral Gloval and Claudia. The Admiral says that somebody has to stay and keep an eye on Leonard and Emerson but I think that's just his way of telling me that I'm ready; that it's time for me to take the command chair and face my destiny."

Tucking a strand of fly-a-way hair back behind her right ear, Lisa continued.

"I hope I've made the right decision by allowing families on this mission, Rick. I guess one never truly knows the future, only time will tell and history will judge whether I was right or wrong. So... what do you say, Captain Hunter? Is a direct order from your Commanding Officer required or will my dazzling smile do the trick?"

Lisa paused and waited before finishing.

"By the way, your son is driving me crazy with his persistency in demanding that I let Max teach him how to fly since Dana is already receiving lessons. I've never seen a kid wanting to fly as much as him, well, maybe Dana but I think she prefers to "kick ass" more. I told him earlier today that on this mission if Max has time, he could ask Max for lessons. You know what he said to me just before I came here, Rick? He said, _'it's like I was born to fly, mom'_."

Blowing him a kiss, Lisa turned to leave when she felt a warm breeze sweeping through her and she smiled; a dazzling smile that never cease to leave Rick Hunter breathless.

Dizziness and the sharp pain in her head came out of nowhere, blinding her and knocking her off balance. It had her groping for support but there was none, only empty spaces and Lisa felt herself falling. She knew she was going to hit the ground hard and she braced herself for the immediate impact but it never came. Instead she saw life, images, time and space flashed in slow motion before her eyes like watching a vid in slow motion but in this case, it was rewinding.

"What the--" and the impact of the fall hit her. It was hard, ruthless and bone jarring. There was no warning that the world was changing, just a gentle slow slide into oblivion and she woke grasping for breath.

Choking from the smoke and dust, Lisa had a terrible sense of foreboding and the need to find shelter and survive was spurring her to stay awake. Slowly sitting up she saw double of everything. She felt off center; like everything about her was wrong.

Then the fire, smoke and chaos all around her suddenly registered and her mind screamed in horror. _Oh my god! We're under attack! Ricky! I'm coming!_

"Lisa! Lisa!" she heard someone calling out to her and slowly she turned to look at him.

Disbelief, disoriented and disconcerted, Lisa asked out loud as she stared up into Rick's blue eyes and saw love there as he stared back at her. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming, Captain Hayes," he responded in a voice made husky with emotions. "Let me take care of you now for I love you, Lisa. It was you, always you despite what it may have seemed like. Forgive me for not seeing it until now."

She blinked a couple more times and stared at him again, not believing what her eyes were seeing. "Rick?"

"Yes. It's me, Lisa."

Too much emotion. Lisa let the contents of his previous statement roll over her head without any comments.

"Dream... it's just a dream. Rick's dead," she mumbled to herself.

Rick winced. "No. This is not a dream. I never knew what you meant to me until I realized that I would never see you again. Listen to me; my life without you would be empty and cold with no direction, purpose or meaning. I need you. I need your passion, your focus and your love. I need your forgiveness, Lisa."

"Forgiveness? What? Who are you?" Her tone was not friendly. "You can't be real. Leave me alone, who ever you are."

Really looking at her now, Rick realized that her eyes were glazed with shock and panic. He touched her face. God. Her skin was softer than he remembered, and so cool. She looked so remote, so lonely, so lost. "I'm so sorry, Lisa," he said, feeling like a heel for hurting her.

She was shaking and now crying-- silently for she hadn't made a sound but tears were flowing freely down her face. He'd never seen her this bad before, not since Mars anyway and not knowing what else to do or say, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I am real, Lisa, and I'm not going to leave you," he assured her and patted her cheek gently, bending closer as if he could see between her lashes. "Come on, Lisa. You're okay."

Her eyes swept open then and stayed open, no fluttering or tentativeness. She was staring up at him and there was only six inches between them. She smiled a beautiful smile of welcome that made his heart do a back flip.

Rick Hunter kissed her then and the kiss was long, deep and full of yearning, promises and love; an everlasting love. He kissed her like he had all the time in world, like she was the most important person in his life; his number one, his treasure.

All around them sirens blared, fires blazed and missiles from a single Zentraedi battlecruiser continued to bombarded the city but in that moment, lost in Rick's kiss, his taste, Lisa felt safe, wanted and loved. A feeling she'd lost, buried and forgotten since his death.

Lisa knew she was dreaming or worse, had fallen of the deep end but she didn't care. Rick was here, he was flesh and blood; warm and strong. He was holding her and kissing her like he did that day, long ago when her wildest dream came true and her worst nightmare became a reality. A day that had hunted her since and not a day go by, does she not think about it or wished it was different.

_What if..._

"Rick! Lisa! Thank God, the both of you are okay. Come, we have to get to the shelters," a voice said from behind them, breaking Rick's kiss and dashing cold water on her fantasies.

_Even in my dreams... I still can't shake you, Minmei,_ Lisa mused absent-mindedly and let Rick help her up, steadying her.

"Lisa, we have to go. We're needed at our duty stations," Rick said, holding her still firmly in his arms.

"Rick! We have to go to the shelters now! It's not safe here," Minmei yelled over the blast of a missile. "Come on, Rick, let's go! You've already done more than your share. This fight is not yours any longer. Let someone else take care of it. Come with me, we could be together-- be a family like you'd always hoped for. I love you, Rick!"

"Minmei, I'm sorry," Rick said and turned to look at her. "I never meant to hurt you but I'm in love with Lisa. Forgive me, it was always her but I was just too blinded by my childish fantasies to see it. Go to the shelters, Minmei, and please take care of yourself."

_Why is this happening again?_ Lisa asked herself, looking from Rick to Minmei. _This can't be real... It's too painful, don't remember, don't remember. Wake up, Lisa! Wake up!_

"No! You can't! Rick, you can't leave me like this!" Minmei cried taking a couple more steps toward them. "If you love me, you'll come with me, NOW!"

"Let's go, Lisa," Rick said and took her hand, literally dragging her from the scene without looking back.

-------------------------

"Lisa, can you make it to the bridge?" Rick asks as he pulled into the gate of the SDF-2 and slammed on the brake.

"Yes. I think so... Rick?"

_Is this real? Can this be real? Is this even possible?_ Her mind kept telling her that it was impossible yet her heart pounded with excitement and hope. _Can I be this blessed to be given a second chance? Do I dare believe it? _

As she opened the door to get out of the car that Rick had commandeered to take them to the base, she looked up and saw Max and Miriya's VTs flying overhead; heading toward the direction of the Zentraedi battlecruiser.

"Never!" Lisa said, as if vowing against fate, destiny and every law of the universe. "You can't have him! Not again! He's mine!" Turning back to Rick, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers.

Hearing her strange outburst and seeing the tears falling again as she grabbed his hand, Rick became alarmed. "Lisa, what is--"

"Rick, no matter what happens, please, please doesn't," she said, cutting him off and willing him to listen to her by squeezing his hand tighter in hers. "Please don't go up against Khyron's battlecruiser. Don't you dare! Do you hear me? I will die if I loose you again. I can stop him. I know I can. Trust me, Rick. I will stop Khyron. Promise me; promise me that you will not sacrifice yourself for me, for us-- Claudia, Admiral Gloval and the trio. Promise me!"

"Lisa, I don't underst--"

"Promise me!" she demanded.

"Okay. I promise. But Lisa--"

Her hands cupped his face then as she gazed into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Rick Hunter. And I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Dumbfounded and knocked speechless by her beautiful, dazzling smile, Rick could only stare at her, memorizing everything about her at this moment to his memory.

Something had changed-- Lisa felt it and hope soared inside of her. "Good hunting, Captain Hunter," she said before he could say anything else and leaned in to kiss him.

As Lisa broke off the kiss, she whispered into his ear, "no matter what...trust me".

--------------------

"Commander Galliard!" Lisa said as she entered her bridge.

"Right here, Captain," a tall, handsome twenty-something officer answered and turned quickly to face her from his console.

"Don't think, commander, just follow my orders. Fire everything you have at the Zentraedi cruiser. Concentrate on the front forward shield and underside. Order abandon ship immediately when the gravity control center, four floors below us takes a direct hit. Get every men and women off this ship and away as far as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Vanessa, Kim, Sammie, you're with me! Commander Galliard, the bridge is yours." Just before she and the trio exit the bridge, Lisa turned back once more to Commander Galliard.

"Don't let me down, Galliard!"

"No, Ma'am!"

-------------------

"Where are we going?" Kim asked Vanessa as they followed Lisa down the corridor, running. "That was totally wrong of her to abandon her bridge like that. Tony is so wrong for the job--"

"How should I know?" Vanessa answered, annoyed at Lisa for not slowing down at all since leaving the bridge. "I wish she would slow down, these heels are not meant for running. We are going to have a serious talk with the uniform people after this--"

"For once, will you two stop talking and just follow her?" Sammie said from behind them and pushed at Vanessa to move faster. "She said no questions and she's the Captain!"

"As if you can run any faster!" Kim yelled back to her.

Angry, Sammie double her strength and literally pushed them out of the way as she passed them.

-------------------

As Rick joined his team and prepare for a direct attack from the mechas and battlepods that were protecting the battlecruiser, a frightened male voice came over the tac net and Rick heard what he feared most.

"--- The SDF-2 has taken a direct hit. We've lost communications with her. She's sinking! ---"

"No!" Rick screamed and shouted into his commo screen. "Lisa! Captain Hayes! Do you hear me? Come in, Lisa, come in! Lisa!"

_Damned you, Khyron! You'll pay for this! I'll kill you!_

Suddenly a memory flashed before him and he froze.

-----------------------

"Rick! Rick Hunter, is that you?!" Lisa's voice blasted through the scrambled lines to his personal com and the joy, relief and excitement in it as she said his name was the sweetest music he'd ever heard.

"Lisa!" he cried, "you're okay, thank God! You scared me half to death, Captain!"

"Rick, I'm aboard the SDF-1, and we're preparing to fire the main gun..."

"I know... Lisa, your dream; I remembered," he said quietly to her and touched the com screen as if he could touch her face.

"Rick, get out of there, now! Captain Hunter, do you hear me?" In desperation, she yelled at him, "You promised!"

"I trust you, Lisa--"

"Fire!" Gloval's voice boomed through the bridge and Claudia's finger pressed down hard on the main gun's button at her station.

Within a second of Claudia's quick finger, a radiant white beam erupted from the SDF-1 and cut strait across the gray, gloomy sky right into the heart of the Zentraedi battlecruiser. Everyone on the bridge cheered except for Lisa.

_Please work. Oh god, please work._

She prayed and fisted her hands tightly on top of her console. She was shaking and icy cold and she wanted nothing more than to leave everything and go find Rick.

_Be safe, Rick. Be safe, I can't lose you again. _

"Status, Vanessa!"

"A direct hit, Sir! Khyron's ship is breaking apart even as we speak," said an excited Vanessa. "We did it, Admiral, Lisa's modification to the main gun's target point worked!"

Sammie, Kim and Vanessa all got out of their seats and joyfully hugged each other, yelling and screaming with happiness and relief.

Lisa broke into tears at Vanessa's report and was quickly enveloped in a hug by an equally happy Claudia.

"I don't know what happened here today, Lisa, but I'm glad…"

"One of these days, Claudia, over a cup of your herbal tea; I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Claudia said they smiled at each other in understanding.

"Good work, girls," Admiral Gloval said and everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing and turned to him. "We'll have time enough later to celebrate. Lets get back to work; you know the drill."

Everyone nodded and turned back to their duties.

"Lisa, I want everything on my desk in one hour," Gloval finished and turned to walk into his ready room, leaving the bridge to Lisa.

"Captain Hayes, we have regain communication with all our air squadrons---" Kim exclaimed and was cut short by Rick's incoming message; blasting through the ship's intercom.

"Lisa! Captain Hayes! Anyone on the SDF-1! Please answer..."

"He's your fly boy, Lisa," Claudia said with amusement. "I think you should answer him quickly before we all go deaf. The man really wants you."

---------------------------------------------

**Nine Years Later...**

Lisa smiled sadly as she stared at her reflection in the admiral's uniform in the large oval mirror hanging across from her. _Admiral of the_ _Fleet... if only my father could see me know. Who would have thought? _Sighing, she moved to stare at her face and figure.

She had to admit that she hadn't changed much since that fateful day; not that she's vain or anything but having a younger, gorgeous, sexy husband made her conscious of her looks sometimes. She knew she was not a raging beauty but neither was she plain. She supposed she would be thought in the middle somewhere; attractive. She continued staring at her physical attributes a moment longer, as if she might discover something that she hadn't noticed before.

"Today's the day, Lisa," Rick said from behind her and she turned to watch him approach her. After all these years she still can't quiet believe that he's real, alive and hers. Watching him mature, shoulder responsibilities and accept who he is has been the greatest gift anyone could have given her. She knew she would always love him no matter what happens in the future.

_The future... yea, been there, seen that and I'm not afraid. Not anymore. _A quote suddenly popped in her head.

"I am not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today."

"I love you," he said as he touched her face. "Everything we've worked for and planned for is finally here," he finished and slid his hand down to the back of her neck and slowly pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You look amazingly beautiful. I don't believe I've ever seen a more befitting Admiral of the Fleet."

"You don't look so bad yourself too, Admiral Hunter," Lisa said playfully and reached up to straiten his bow-tie.

"You okay, Lisa?"

"Yes. I'm just so excited but so anxious too. Am I making the right decision, Rick, for allowing families on this mission?" She asked as they walked out of their bedroom together, hands intertwined.

"We're the REF, our mission to Tirol is about peace, Lisa, don't second guess your decision," he said as they stopped in the living room, waiting. "As a father, I'm so thankful to you. I could never leave Ricky behind and I'm not the only one; every parent who had signed onto this mission is grateful to you."

"I can't find my new model plane, mom. Dana wants to see it," a child's voice yelled from the hallway.

"Under your bed," Lisa replied without hesitation and looked at her watch. "We're going to be late."

"I know what you're thinking," Rick said and whispered it for her ears only. "He would have been so proud of you, Lisa, because I am. I'm so proud of you and I'm the luckiest man alive."

Closing her eyes, Lisa blinked away the doubts and smiled at him; a dazzling smile that never ceased to leave Rick Hunter breathless.

"Thank you for trusting me, Rick, all those years ago; for loving me and for coming with me to Tirol."

"I'm right where I belonged, Lisa, with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

-------------------------------------------------

**Quote:** William Allen White, American Journalist 1868-1944

Hello, I'm a sucker for HEA… what can I say? Sorry but I just had to add this chapter. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
